The present invention is directed to a process for obtaining D,L-homocystine by oxidation of the disodium salt of D,L-homocysteine.
D,L-homocystine is of interest in the production of food for domestic animals.
Of course, it is known to oxidize mercaptans with hydrogen peroxide to the corresponding disulfides. In the case of D,L-homocysteine, however, there are obtained high yields of the desired D,L-homocystine only by maintaining specific conditions.